Recently, there has been an increasing interest in mobile terminals. The mobile terminals include a smart phone, a general feature phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like. For such a mobile terminal, use of a touch input based key input interface is increasing.
Due to characteristics of mobile terminals, when an existing QWERTY key arrangement is displayed, many keys are to be displayed on a limited display. A relatively small area may be assigned to a single key and thus, a possibility of typographical errors occurring may increase when an input is provided, and a user having poor eyesight may experience a difficulty in identifying keys.
In particular, people having big fingers are inconvenienced by difficult inputs to smart phones. For example, an adult, a male, and a person of western descent having bigger hands, in general, than a child, a female, and a person of Asian descent experience input errors when using smart phones.
As a solution to such an issue, a text entry interface using speech recognition is suggested. However, in a case of the speech recognition, leaving a recognition accuracy out of a discussion, a message to be input is to be spoken. Thus, such speech may disturb others or incur risks of exposing user privacy or business secrets. A speech recognition based text entry may be useful only when the user is in an environment in which the user does not have to be wary of others, for example, in the privacy of a room or a vehicle.
Since a typing type keyboard still holds a significant role in a mobile device, there is a desire for an input interface apparatus for providing an intuitive and user friendly keyboard layout while reducing a possibility of typographical errors occurring.